Diana Johnson (TWD FM)
"Don't worry sweetie, we'll be home in a few days." Diana is an original character in The Walking Dead Family Matters. She is the mother of Clementine, the sister in law of Jack and the wife of Ed, first heard at the answering machine in their house, and seen in Savannah, Georgia, outside of the Marsh House with her husband, both reanimated. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Diana before the outbreak. She worked as a doctor and eventually married her husband, Ed. She went on a trip to Savannah, Georgia with her husband and would call Sandra on occasion to check up on her and Clementine. During her and her husband's absence at home, and Sandra being a caretaker for their daughter, Diana calls to Clementine, telling her to be nice to her babysitter, Sandra, and reassures her that she, and Ed will come home in a few days. When the outbreak started and the world began turning into chaos, she and her husband were put under quarantine at the hospital they were at and the military kept them isolated and permitted little contact to the outside world. Post-Apocalypse season 1 A New Day Gone By When Lee Everett and Jack Blake arrives at the house of Clementine's family, he is attracted to a beeping answering machine on the table and decides to listen to the messages. Diana's voice can be heard and she states Ed has been attacked by a "crazy guy" and the two will have to remain in Savannah for another night as Ed is not feeling well enough to drive. She then tells Sandra and Clementine to stay safe. In the following messages Diana hysterically explains how Ed has been quarantined and she tells Clementine to call 9-1-1. It is clear to Lee that both of Clementine's parents have died and he may decide, throughout the story, whether or not to tell this to the girl. No Time Remaning Jack, Lee and Clementine encounter reanimated Ed and Diana on the streets of Savannah, just outside of the Marsh House, much to Clementine's and Jack's horror. season 2 Remains To Be Seen She is mentioned by Clementine when Luke asks her about her parents. Clementine explains how "they left her with babysitter and they never came back" and how she "went to Savannah to find them, but they were already dead." Death It is hinted by Diana's phone call that Ed was among the first to be bitten as the outbreak hit Savannah. He was then taken to the ER. He later told Diana he wasn't feeling well enough to drive back home during the same day and the couple decided to stay one more night in Savannah. Ed died due to his bite, reanimated and attacked Diana or the two were killed by walkers at the hospital. In her appearance, a large bite wound can be seen on her arm. The reanimated Ed and Diana are later seen in the herd of walkers in front of their hotel by Lee and Clementine. Relationships Clementine ' : "''Clementine? Baby, if you hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you... we love you... we love y-''" : —Diana to Clementine over a voice-message.src : Diana was the loving mother of Clementine. She and her husband, Ed, were in Savannah. They were forced to stay in Savannah longer than they expected after Ed was bitten. Clementine goes to Savannah months later and only wanted to find her mother, and she left Lee Everett solely because he told her that they could not go look for them. Clementine was greatly saddened to find her parents as walkers. '''Ed ' Ed was the husband of Diana. Given how they took regular trips to Savannah and had a daughter together, it can be inferred they had a loving and stable relationship. During their most recent trip, Ed is bitten and Diana rushes him to the ER, displaying a caring and concerned nature for her husband. '''Jack Jack and Diana were brother and sister in law and very little is known about their relationship but it is heard to be a good friendship between the two as Diana and Clementine laugh at Jack's joke at Ed on the phone. Jack is saddened when he sees his sister in law as a walker. Sandra : "You be nice to Sandra." : —Diana's message for Clementine about Sandra. : Diana and Sandra's relationship is never explored, but it can be assumed they were fairly good friends, as she hired her to take care of Clementine while they are gone in Savannah. She gave her two messages to go to Marietta and look after Clementine to make sure they are safe. Appearances season 1 A New Day Gone By ''(Voice Only, Photograph)'' No Time Remaning ''(Zombified)'' season 2 Don't Go Back ''(Voice Only, Draw-Time Scene)'' Trivia * She and her husband were the only people who were mentioned in every episode of ''Season One''but never seen until their undead appearance. ** Also, "A House Divided" is the first episode where she is not mentioned.